Glasses
by Call Me Kam
Summary: Griffin has borrowed Rizavi's glasses without her permission. And, of course, she wants them back. A Grizavi Fanfic.


"Give them back, you idiot!" Rizavi yelled as she chased Griffin down the Garrison hall.  
"Come and get 'em, shortie!" Griffin answered, shaking her glasses up in the air.  
At least, she believed he was shaking them. Without her glasses, her vision was kind of blurry.  
"AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!"  
They kept running like for five minutes straight. Whenever she thought she had him, he would just sneak out of her reach.  
Griffin entered a room, which happened to have no exit. "Oh, crap" he said as Rizavi stormed in right after him and lock the door.  
"There's no way out of this one, James Griffin" she called him by his full name to let him know he was in deep trouble. She walked threateningly towards him and tried to tackle him down. He just moved away and she went to hug the ground.  
Griffin bent the knee to get closer to her, giggling softly at her failed attempt. "I never thought you could be shorter, shortie."  
"I never thought you could be dumber, dummy" she replied, putting her hair back into its place.  
She reached out for her glasses in his hand again, but didn't make it.  
"You want these, shortie?" He asked teasingly, showing her the stolen property. "You want them?"  
"Don't call me shortie." Rizavi sat on the floor. Now, the eyes of both were at the same level. "And yes, I do want them, and you'll give them to me right now."  
"What if I don't?" He defied her, with a cocky grin.  
She just grinned back. "Then, I'll make you."  
Griffin let out a small chuckle. "I'd like you to try."  
Rizavi's smile only widened before she leaned in to lock lips with him.  
Griffin was so surprised, he almost dropped the glasses. _What is she doing?_ , he wondered, _What am_ _ **I**_ _doing?_  
He had to confess that her lips were sweet, and that Nadia was a really good kisser. He would've asked himself who had she practised with, _if_ he hadn't known for sure that she had never had boyfriend, or gone out on a date.  
However, he didn't want it to end. Her mouth was addictive, her touch better than anything. He shifted his lips against hers, following her lead. He was everything but willing to separate himself from her. In fact, he was pretty sure that he would never be able to stop.  
She did for him. She pulled slightly away and put her glasses back on.  
James suddenly realised that his fist was grasping the air. Nadia smiled and gave him a flirty glance.  
James chuckled, lowering her eyes and then looking back at her.  
"That's cheating."  
"It's not when the other player agrees with it" she replied. "If you don't want me to distract you like that when we're playing, then perhaps we should change the rules."  
James smirked galantly. "I'm just fine with the actual rules."  
Nadia giggled a little and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Then don't complain when I distract you."  
"I'm not complaining. Who's complaining? Are you complaining?" He asked, pretending unknowledge.  
"That was your first kiss." That wasn't a question, it was an statement.  
"Yours, too." He struck back.  
"Was it that bad?" She inquired, with a soft laugh.  
"I never said that." He replied.  
"Well, I thought you were more of a kisser than that."  
"You just caught me off guard." He defended himself. "I'm way better than that."  
"Prove it." She whispered. James felt his breath on his nose and right after they were kissing again. He slowly placed his hands on her waist and held her tight. He wasn't letting her go that easily this time.  
"When did they started dating?" Leifsdottir asked in kind of a shock while watching her friends biting each other's lips.  
Kinkade shrugged. "I think that a chase, some stolen glasses and two kisses ago."

* * *

 **So, I happen to ship these two? I mean, it's like they're standing next to each other in every quiznaking shot! I honestly can't help but shipping people who stand next to each other all the time.**

 **(Besides, I think I have sort of a thing for brown-skinned/white people? I don't know, kind of hard not to love ships like those).**


End file.
